


5 + 1 Soulmate Au

by Fadedintothenight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 + 1, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Winteriron Holiday Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: My winteriron holiday exchange 2017 gift.5+ 1 style soulmate au.





	5 + 1 Soulmate Au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singingwithoutwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwithoutwords/gifts).



1.

  
The first time they met he’d only been five years old. He didn’t remember much of the meeting, just his soulmate saying his words.

“Do you wanna die?” He didn’t know the stranger, knew he probably shouldn’t have answered the man at all but he did. The look he was given was a little hard to figure out but he thought maybe it was shock. Maybe because he was so young, or maybe because he had his soul words as well. Or maybe it was his response. No one excepted a child to respond in the affirmative when asked if they wanted to die.

Although really Tony wasn’t just any normal child. He had always known since he was able to read and understand the words on his arm that he would meet his soulmate in an unconventional way. So was he surprised to find the stranger in his father’s lab? Sure. But Tony was a curious child and had been trying to use the old welder that he was forbidden from touching because he could hurt himself. Therefore he wasn’t that surprised that his soulmates first words were _‘do you wanna die.’_

2.

  
Waking early the morning that he was going home for his first winter break at college Tony sighed to himself climbing out of bed to check his bags one final time and get dressed before his father’s chauffeur arrived to take him back to the New York mansion. He would much rather spend break here working on his newest invention, an artificial intelligence system that would double as an unofficial butler.

An hour or so later he was in the back of the car his mother and father had sent to fetch him. Staring out the window he thought he saw a familiar face flash by them on a motor bike. Doing a double take he shook his head sure he was just sleep deprived from staying up too late working on his inventions. Closing his eyes he resigned himself to a long and boring ride to the mansion filled with restless sleep and daydreaming.

Arriving at his childhood home around midday Tony dragged his bags out of the car and into the house, kissing his mother on her cheek as he walked through the doorway. Looking around into the kitchen and living room he was unsurprised to see his father was nowhere to be found, probably locked away in his office with some business partner or other. Wandering through the house to his old room he dropped off his bags before going off in search of his dad to try and make his mom happy. He was at least willing to try.

Looking in his personal office he frowned sure that’s where he would have been, and took a moment to think about where else his father could be hiding out. Deciding on the lab in the basement he took the winding stairs down not pausing at the sound of two rising voices. “Dad?” He called out before freezing at the bottom of the stairs at the sight of the somewhat familiar man standing across a workable from his father a pointed knife pointing straight at him.  


“Anthony what are you-?” Howard was cut off by the other man stepping towards Tony with a growl.

“Do you wanna die?” He hissed angrily jabbing Tony with a finger before the younger passed out cold in front of him from the shock of recognition and exhaustion.

3.

  
Exactly one year after his first and only visit home from school Tony received a call from his father’s business partner Obadiah Stane that his parents were dead. He didn’t believe him until he saw the newspaper article being ran the next day. His parents were dead. His mom was dead, and it was all Howard’s fault. He had been drunk and had crashed In to a tree killing himself and his mother on impact.

The funeral had been lovely. At least that’s what he was told. He wouldn’t know. He didn’t go. He couldn’t bring himself to let go of the hope that this was all a horrible nightmare and that he would soon wake up and be able to hear his mother’s voice again. If he went to the funeral, it was real. She would be gone. For good. At least he could pretend that it wasn’t real at the moment. Until his brain processed that his mom was gone.

Taking another drink from the bottle on the table in front of him he closed his eyes ignoring the sound of his apartment door opening. He hadn’t locked the door behind him when he got back from class that morning and couldn’t be bothered once he started drinking.

Looking up at the person intruding on his solitude he scrubbed the tears in his eyes and on his cheeks away he laughed recognizing the long haired man.

“Hi. How did you find me?” He asked behind the point of caring right now and just looking for something to say.

The soldier looked around the apartment, finally settling his eyes on his mission and the bottle in his hand. “Do you wanna die?” He asked a pang of _something_ unfamiliar passing through him.

Tony laughed at the familiar saying tears welling in his eyes again at the sting of too large a swallow. “Yeah. I kinda do.” He whispered not trusting his voice not to crack in front of the strange not stranger.

4.

  
The next time Tony saw his soulmate he was twenty seven years old and a captive of terrorists. He’d been missing for what he estimated to be about two and a half months already. The soldier looked the same as when he had last seen him the night before he left for the Jericho Missile demonstration in the Afghanistan dessert. They weren’t in a relationship but the soldier, Bucky, liked to stay near him to keep an eye on him.

Stepping into the giant metal suit he and the good doctor Ho Yinsen had built in the time they had been here. Smiling at the soldier he took a deep breath as he stepped out behind him following him out of the cave as his captives shot at him with his own weapons. He didn’t know how they got the weapons but he would see to it that it was stopped.

“Bucky, wait.” Tony called out as they got further and further away from the caves trying to catch his breath. “How did you find me?”

“It was easy enough when you know where to look.” The soldier answered back waiting like Tony had asked him too. He had to stay close to his mission. The mission was everything. Looking back at him in the metal suit he shook his head laughing a little. “I’m starting to think that you really do want to die. You’re crazy.”

5.

  
Nine years. He’d gone nine years without seeing his soulmate, and when he finally sees him again he finds out he’s the one responsible for his parents’ deaths. He was so angry and didn’t know what to do. On the one hand this was his soulmate, his other half, the one destined to love him forever. And then on the other hand he murdered his mom. One of the only people he had loved and looked up to as a child. Gone. Because of his destined soulmate.

“Did you know?” He asked Steve turning to look him in the eyes. He knew Steve knew. He just knew it.

“I didn’t know it was Bucky. I didn’t know it was your soulmate.”

“Don’t lie to me Steve. I know you knew.” He whispered turning to leave before he did something he would regret.

“Tony wait. I didn’t-“

“No. You did. You killed her. You killed my mom. I’ll never forgive you for that.” He muttered glancing back over his shoulder in time to watch Bucky shut down and the Winter Soldier take over as he was tackled to the ground.

He wouldn’t defend himself. This was it. His soulmate was going to actually kill him this time. But he was resigned to this. Had maybe secretly wanted this all along. Staring up defiantly at the Soldier as he reached into the suit and ripped out the arc reactor rending the suit useless to him, he closed his eyes waiting for the final blow. Opening his eyes when it didn’t come he watched Bucky struggle with himself before he was asked the familiar question.

“Do you wanna die?” The words were quiet and sad, a terrified look in Bucky's eyes.

“Yeah. Kinda do.” His words were just as quiet but they weren’t so much sad as resigned. Once they were said he realized how true they were. There was a truth to his words. Maybe this was always the intended effect of his words.

+1

  
Bucky stared down at Tony as he spoke the truth behind his words hitting him right in the gut. He had done this. He had made his soulmate's life miserable and hadn’t even realized it until now. Standing up from his knelt over position he shook his head wrapping the arc reactor clenched in his first onto the ground. “No. I won’t kill you. You’re my soulmate.”

Turning away from him he walked a few feet toward the entrance they had come in before turning back to drop a small kiss to the cut he had placed upon Tony's cheek. “I am sorry. If you can ever forgive me, come find me.” With those final words he turned away not looking back as he ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope this is up to the giftees standards. If not I am so sorry. I had a different story planned and it was completely stuck and wouldnt have been finished in time, so I came up with this instead. Again I apologize if you hate it, I'm not the best writer out there.


End file.
